I love Rock 'n' Roll
by FreddysGurl
Summary: Theres a new girl at Horace Green Prep (yes i no it sounds like every other romance fanfic on here) and she becomes a new favourite in the class
1. Chapter 1: She enters

**I Love Rock 'n' Roll**

(This is my first School of Rock fanfic, no flames please)

Dewey (aka: Mr. S) sat infront of his class asking them about there homework, and what they thought of the music he had given them to listen to, when there was a knock at the door. Dewey stood up quickly and stated to write something about math's onto the board "Come in" He said to the door. Mrs. Mullins entered with a girl that was half blocked from sight by the door. " Mr. S, this is a new student at Horace Green" Mrs. Mullins started as many students craned there necks to look at her. "This is Rachel Osbourne (i no, terrible pun, sorry, had to be in there) and she has transferred from California Prep school." Mullins continued, now letting Rachel in so the students could see her in full view. She had jet black hair (probably dyed) with 2 red streaks at the front. She wore baggy black trousers and her shirt was unbuttoned 2 buttons down, her tie fell below the second button that was undone (if you caught any of that.) You could clearly see another t-shirt on underneath the white shirt. Dewey looked at her in a surprised manner. "Er, hi, I'm Mr. S, ill be your teacher, er, why don't you go sit over there in that spare seat over there at the back of the room" Dewey told her, pointing to the vacant seat at the back of the room. She slumped down into her seat, slouching down and sighing. "Well, if that's all" Mrs. Mullins said, leaving the room slowly. "OK everyone, we got a problem" Dewey whispered looking at Rachel. Rachel looked back at him with a vacant expression. "Just tell her" Zack suggested, in a louder voce. "OK, look, Rachel, we aren't a normal class, we don't do math's or Science or English, I teach rock, and hopefully, if we get past the auditions we'll be entered into the battle of the bands, so, you've got to keep quite if you want to be a part of it" Dewey told her. Rachel stared at him for a moment, after a couple of seconds a smirk broke onto her face "Cool" she said.

**At Break**

Rachel stood alone on the playground. She looked around for a while then sat down on the school back entrance stairs and got out a sketch pad, a pen and the portable CD player that she had in her bag. She started to draw on a blank piece of paper. Katie walked over to her, "Hi" she said quite loudly so she could be heard over the music that was blasting from the earphones. "Hi" Rachel replied blankly, still concentrating on the drawing. It was of a devil sitting on a thrown of bones holding a cup of red wine (don't ask.) "that's really good!" Katie said to her, referring to the picture, that Rachel's eyes were still fixed on. "Thank you" Rachel replied, again very blankly. "Do you wanna come over and hang out with the band?" Katie asked. Rachel turned the music that she was listening to down. "OK" Rachel replied, turning the music off, and putting the CD player, paper and pen back into her bag, and walked with Katie to join Zack, Lawrence and Freddy. "Hiya, were did you transfer from again?" Freddy asked "California Prep" Rachel replied, " O right, cool" Freddy replied. "Do you play any instruments?" Zack asked. "Erm, I've just started playing bass guitar" Rachel replied. "No Way, I play bass for the band" Katie told her, getting a bit excited, "Tell Mr. S and he might let you play one of the guitars" Katie continued. "No that's OK, id rather just finish that picture, iv been working on it for days now" Rachel replied, glancing at her bag. " Can i see it?" Lawrence asked. "No, its no finished yet" Rachel said quite shyly. " Oh go on, its really good" Katie said sweetly. Rachel looked at Katie, Zack, Freddy and Lawrence who were all very interested in the picture. "Fine" Rachel sighed, putting her bag onto the floor and getting out the sketch pad and opened it to the page that the picture was on. She showed it to them "Wow, your really good at art" Zack said. "Thanks, i don't think its that good myself but, if you like it then i guess it must be OK" Rachel replied. "RINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG" the bell loudly rang as a signal to get back to lessons. Katie looked at Rachel "We'd better be getting back to class" she said sighing a little. They started to walk into school when Freddy called "RACHEL!!!" Rachel turned around and said "Yes?" "I'll see you in class" he told her, running off to catch up to Zack. "OK?" Rachel replied with a confused look on her face. 

(A/N that's the first Chapter over, hoped you liked it, please review, no flames though please)


	2. Chapter 2: School of Rock

(A/N: I wasn't going to write a second chapter because i thought i might ruin the first chapter, but due to popular demand, here we go)

**Chapter 2**

All the students sat down in their assigned places and got out there notebooks, apart from Rachel who looked around, puzzled, then got out her sketchbook and turned it to a fresh page. After an hour of Rock History, a new page of sketches had been drawn on the page,. In the middle of the page was an eye, that had blood pouring from the tear ducts. Rachel wasn't paying attention to what Mr. S was saying, so she didn't reply when he asked her about if Back in Black was an AC/DC song or a Deep Purple song. She was still staring at the paper when Mr. S called out "Rachel are u listening?" she looked up, and replied "No, sorry" quietly, looking back at the paper. "What's that?" Mr. S asked, looking at the piece of paper from the board "Nothing" Rachel said quickly, shoving the book back into her bag. "No, show me, if its more interesting than my lessons, its gotta be good" Mr. S said, walking over to her desk. Rachel cringed to herself, she was going to get in trouble for sure. She bent down and clutched the book from inside the bag, she put it onto her desk and opened it to the page on which she had been drawing on she looked at the floor as Mr. S grabbed the sketchbook and looked at it with great interest. "Did you trace this?" he asked her, "No" she said quietly. Mr. S turned to rest of the class "Have we got a logo yet, for the band?" he said. "No" a choras of children answered. "Well i think we've found our Logo Designer" Mr. S said, turning back to Rachel. Rachel went a bright shade of pink. " Are you sure?" Rachel asked, "Yer, you got some talent here girl, just tell me what you need" Mr. S told her, "Erm, well, i could use the bands name, coz then i can base the logo on the name" Rachel replied quietly. " OK, see the groupies for band names, any development on band name groupies?" Mr. Asked the 2 girls. They shook their heads, "Well, Since we've pretty much covered Rock History for today. Lets go and practice" Mr. S told the class. The class moved around and went to their groups . "Err, Mr. S Were should i go?" Rachel asked. " How bout you just sit with the band for now, we'll give you a table tomorrow." Mr. S told her. "OK" she said happily and grabbed her sketchbook and sat on a table infront of the band and started to sketch some ideas.

Later that afternoon

Rachel had filled a couple of pages of drawings when she caught the eye of Freddy, he grinned at her, and she smiled back, looking back down at the paper, and turning a deep shade of red.

After the bell for the end of the day had rang, Rachel went over to Freddy and said "Your really good at drums" "Thanks" he replied. "Your really good at art, i cant draw a stick person let alone a whole page of sketches" Freddy continued. " I'll see you later then" Rachel said, walking towards the door. "Yer, see ya" Freddy said quietly, he watched her leave the room and then left himself.

The Next Day

Rachel walked along the corridor humming "Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws" from The Nightmare Before Christmas (A/N; A little hint to what im listening to at the moment, and a reference to another great film) when she suddenly noticed she did not know where she was going. She turned around a few times to get an idea of whereabouts she was, but no such luck. She walked along the corridor, up and down, up and down, through here and through there but she saw nothing to give any clues on were she was, but none were to be seen. She saw Freddy at the end of one corridor, "Oh thank god Freddy, where is our class?" she asked him, quite flustered, running up to him. "In there" he pointed inside the room, "Thanks" Rachel replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. After a few minutes, Mr. S sauntered into the room wheeling a TV into the room . The class quieted at the arrival of their teacher, "Morning class, today were gonna watch to the bands we have been learning about so put away your notebooks and pens and sit back, and enjoy the magic of ROCK!" he said with enthusiasm. The class happily put away their books and equipment, apart from Rachel who stubbornly kept grip of her sketchbook. Mr. S switched off the lights and attempted to plug in the TV without any light, which led to him swearing and turning the lights back on to see what he was doing. Once Mr. S had plugged the TV in and he'd checked it was working, he switched off the lights again and placed the video into the slot. He pushed the play button and waited, there was just a black screen for a while but then thousands of people appeared, cheering and jumping up and down, suddenly, the guitar riff of 'Back in Black' by AC/DC began, it was distorted and dirty sounding. The crowd in the video went wild shaking their heads backwards and forwards in time with the music, several students did the same. When the song kicked in the guitarist, Angus Young, ran around the stage. "Watch this Zack, this guy has passion about his music, you need to feel the music running through and exhilarating you" Mr. S told Zack, Zack nodded and watched Angus closely.

At the end of the video, the class clapped and cheered along with the crowd in the video. Mr. S stopped the video and said "Now, we haven't got time to discuss it as its time for recess, but we will continue our work on the AC/DC concert, when we reconvene (A/N: if you have or get the School of Rock DVD and watch the Kids Kommentary, Jack Black was originally supposed to say "We will continue with our wok on the man, when we reconvene")

Rachel felt slightly alone at recess again, but was again dragged over by Katie to talk to her. "So how has your first couple of days been at the "School of Rock" she said jokingly. "What did you say?" Rachel asked. "I don't know, i just sort of came up with it, kind of catchy don't you think?" she replied. "Hold on" Rachel said, running over to were the groupies sat. "I'VE GOT IT!!" Rachel screamed at them "got what?" one of them replied. "A name for the band" Rachel told them. "Tell us, please, we haven't had any good ideas since Pig Rectum!" the other pleaded. "School of Rock" Rachel replied


End file.
